The perfect servant
by Elisea
Summary: When Merlin suddenly became the perfect servant, Arthur knew something was wrong. Merlin however, keeps finding a way to avoid his questions. Until Arthur follows the next night. Arthur/Merlin slash.


Summary: When Merlin suddenly became the perfect servant, Arthur knew something was wrong. Merlin however, keeps finding a way to avoid his questions. Until Arthur follows the next night. Arthur/Merlin slash.

Warnings: rape and Arthur/Merlin slash

I do not own Merlin. Only the idea of this story is mine. And of course the reviews I hope you will give me.

If you wish to place this somewhere in the storyline it would be after episode 7.

Enjoy….

**The perfect servant**

"_Enough is enough. You are just a servant, boy! And the worst one I have ever seen." Uther bellowed at Merlin. "You can't do anything right, and my son doesn't even punish you for it. I have had you put in the stocks three days in a row. And you don't learn from it. It seems like I have to take your 'schooling' in my own hands."_

_Merlin was terrified. Here he was in the king's rooms, kneeling on the floor, being yelled at. He didn't really want to know what Uther meant with schooling. But it was unavoidable that he would. And one way or another, he was sure that he would not like it._

"_Take of your shirt!" _

"_But sire-"Merlin looked up at Uther. When he saw the serious look on his face he stopped talking. With a "Yes sire" he took of his shirt._

_He felt naked. Even if it was only his shirt. The king was looking at him. Merlin didn't dare to look up. He was sure that if he would he would make a run for it. He kept looking at the space between the kings' feet._

"_Stand up, turn around and face the wall behind you." Silently Merlin did what he was told. There was no way that he was going to disobey the king. _

_When he stood facing the wall, Uther walked up on him. Merlin could feel him getting closer and closer until he was right behind him. Before Merlin knew what was happening he was shackled to the wall. His arms spread wide. His face and upper body pushed into the hard, cold wall. _

_He couldn't see anything of what was going on in the room. He could hear Uther walk trough it, open a closet and then come back to where he was standing. He began wondering what was about to happen. But his thoughts where interrupted._

"_There is something that you should know, servant." Uther's voice was sickly sweet. "Royalty is only as good as how their servants behave. A lot of people have come to me because your behavior is unacceptable. And we cannot have that for a crown prince, now can we?"_

_Merlin stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he should answer. In the end he decided that it was better to stay quiet. Obviously that was the wrong choice._

"_I asked you a question, servant. Now answer!"_

"_N-n-no sire, w-we can't." Merlin was becoming sick with himself. Since when was he acting so…so…so servant-ly? And since when did he stutter?_

"_Indeed we can't. And that is why I have to correct the mistake that my son made. I'll make sure that you'll be one of our top servants in no time at all. You are happy about that, aren't you?"_

_Merlin wanted to throw up. Uther was going to 'train' him. How? All sorts of sick thoughts started floating around in his head._

"_Aren't you?" Uther yelled._

"_Y-yes sire." _

"_That's one of the first things we have to fix. When someone of a higher rank than you asks you a question, then you will answer immediately. Understood?"_

"_Yes sire."_

"_Now I know that talking to you probably won't have that good of an effect, I'll make sure that you'll remember this night good for quiet some time." _

_The sick thoughts started floating again. Merlin became anxious. 'What is he planning to do? Wha-'Merlin thoughts where interrupted. A searing pain suddenly shot trough his back. _

_It took Merlin a while before he realized that he was just hit with a whip. Uther was going to whip him?_

_The whip came down on his back again and again and again. Merlin didn't want to give Uther the pleasure of hearing him moan or even shout out in pain. But in the end it didn't matter anymore. All he could feel was the pain. His back felt like it was on fire. His throat hurt from the shouting he had done._

_Then it was over._

_That's what Merlin thought. But it was far from over. Uther released Merlin from the wall, only to push him over the table. Waves of pain went trough Merlin's back. He almost lost conscious again. _

_His body had become so weak that he couldn't move. Let alone, struggle. _

"_Now that I'm sure that you'll remember my lesson of today well, we'll have some fun." Uther's voice sounded wrong, very wrong._

"_You're a pretty boy, servant. Ever been fucked before?" Uther didn't give Merlin time to answer, or even react on what he had said. He took of Merlin's pants. _

_Merlin just laid there. To weak to move. He didn't want this. But what was he supposed to do. It's hard to struggle if you can't move. It's hard to yell, if you can't make a sound. And not giving the king what he wants is probably a very bad thing to do._

_Uther didn't prepare the servant. Preparation was for weaklings. It didn't matter for him. He never got any pain out of this. He lowered his own pants. His cock was already hard. It just so excited him that he could hurt and rape people and they couldn't do a thing. _

_Merlin thought he was in hell. When Uther pushed in roughly a sharp pain shot up his spine. His mouth opened in a silent scream and he just wanted to loose conscious. But he didn't. He had to feel every trust. He had to feel him speed up. He had to feel the release that Uther had. _

_Uther couldn't believe that the boy was so tight. He had gone to heaven. Now that his fun was over it was time for the servant to leave. He roughly dressed the boy. He called out to his guards, told them to take the boy to Gaius and ordered them to never speak of this to anyone._

_He would see the boy again, he was sure of it._

_--------------------_

It was still dark when Merlin woke up. He could see the night disappearing. But the sun hadn't yet reached the sky. He didn't want to move. His back was a bit better then last night but he was sure that it had the most lovely colors. Like black and blue, green and yellow. Maybe even a bit of purple.

He tried his voice. It seemed like at least he could talk again. Merlin was very glad for that.

When he tried to sit up, he almost lost conscious again. His back felt on fire. Not as bad as the night before, but still bad. At least some of the stuff of Gaius worked.

He slowly stood up, tried to ignore the pain and put some ointment on new bandages. Slowly he rapped them around his torso. The ointment worked relaxing, healing and it took away the pain somehow. Merlin was very glad for that. He didn't know how he was going to get trough the day if his back felt like it was on fire. He was glad that he didn't have to.

The sun had finally reached the horizon. Merlin quickly took something to eat and went on his way to Arthur's rooms. He was supposed to be there at sunrise. Something that he never had managed to do before. Softly he knocked on the door. Something else that he never did before. He always just walked in. After hearing a "Come in" from Arthur he slipped trough the door.

--------------------

Arthur had woken up at sunrise. He wondered how long it would be before Merlin arrived. At least one hour. Maybe even two when he was lucky. He liked lying in. But he had things to do. So every day he had to drag himself out of bed.

Then he heard a soft knocking on the door. He wondered who it was. Surely not Merlin, because he never knocks, probably one of the guards. So he said: "Come in". He was surprised when he saw Merlin slipping through the door.

"Good morning sire" He said. Arthur was too shocked to answer.

He just watched as Merlin walked over to the window and opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining very bright and Arthur had to shield his eyes from it. When he got used to the light he saw that Merlin had prepared some clothes for him and stood there waiting for him to come out of bed.

'There is something different today. But what? .... Oh yeah, he came on time, knocked and did his job like a good manservant. What happened?'

"Can you please get up, sire? You have a lot to do today." Merlin's voice sounded respectful. But he also sounded like he was afraid to say anything wrong. This wasn't Merlin.

"Who are you and what have you done to Merlin?"

Merlin looked down. "I'm sorry sire. You always said that you wished to have a good manservant. I'm only trying to live up to those wishes, sire."

Merlin looked like a mouse in a trap Arthur decided. It was like he was deadly afraid of something. But of what? Arthur was going to find out what happened. What could have made such a big change over just one night?

--------------------

In the afternoon, Arthur had yet to come up with an answer. Merlin had managed to avoid answering his questions. They where on their way back to the castle. He had just trained with his knights.

"Merlin, I want you to sharpen my sword, take care of my armor and my boots, make me a bath and when you're at it find me something to eat too."

"But sire-"

"Now, Merlin!"

"Yes sire." And after a little bow he left.

It had taken some time to prepare the bath. Where was he supposed to find hot water? In the end he used magic for it. Arthur probably wouldn't suspect anything. He had put a platter with fruit on a small table near the bath.

After he told Arthur that the bath was ready he went to polish the boots and do all the other daily things. It was then that his back started bothering him again. It started burning again. But he didn't have time to put some new ointment on it.

When he was back in Arthur's rooms he saw that the prince had fallen asleep.

"Sire, sire, please wake up." He softly started shaking Arthur's shoulder.

"Hmm, what?"

"You have to get up sire, or you'll be late for the dinner with your father."

"Of course, can you give me the towel?"

"Yes sire" Merlin said. "I'll go prepare your clothes. Please call when you're ready."

Merlin quickly walked out of the bathing room, but not before bowing. Somehow he thought that he looked more like a real servant that way.

He didn't want to stay to see Arthur drying himself. Seeing him naked was bad enough.

You see. Merlin has a secret. He's in love with his prince. If anyone finds out, he probably will lose his head before the end of the day. So he kept his feelings for himself. He was sure that he would be drooling if he would stand in the bathing room right now. And that would be a little too noticeable.

He quickly put some clothes together that where perfect for dinner. He waited at the door until he heard Arthur's yell for him. He entered the room and kept his eyes to the ground. He didn't plan on looking up until Arthur was dressed.

"Your clothes, sire."

--------------------

Dinner was a pretty boring time of the day for Merlin. He just had to stand behind Arthur and make sure that he had something to drink.

His back was bothering him. He could feel it burning. The ointment had worked to it's fullest but it did not last a day. He would be glad to change the bandages. Only a couple of hours left. That seems like an eternity when you're in pain.

When he had made sure that Arthur didn't need anything for the night he left with a 'Good night, sire' and a bow. When he was on his way to his chambers another servant told him that king Uther wanted to see him.

He changed directions and walked to the king's rooms. His head was full with thoughts. What had he done wrong? Where did he make a mistake? Who told the king about it?

--------------------

Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. He kept asking himself what happened to Merlin. In the end he decided that he would follow Merlin when he returned to his own room. Maybe he would do or say something that would at least point him in the right direction.

As quiet as he could he followed Merlin trough the cold and dark castle.

In the beginning Merlin did nothing out of the ordinary. He just walked in the right direction. Then Arthur saw him talking briefly to another servant and then he changed directions. They were now going to…his father's rooms? Why would Merlin go that way? At least it was more interesting then just Merlin going to bed.

He saw Merlin knock on the door and slip trough it when his father invited him in. He decided to go in the double wall and spy trough the eyes of one of the paintings.

At first he had to find a comfortable position. Who knows how long he was going to be there. When he finally got to the real spying he could see Merlin kneeling on the floor before his father. What was he doing?

Arthur decided that now he would watch and listen and that the thinking would come later. It sounded like a full prove plan.

--------------------

"Here I thought that you had learned your lesson. But even after tonight you kept making mistakes. Because I'm sure that you don't even know what you did wrong. I'll point it out to you."

Merlin couldn't hold a shiver down. This was going to be bad. Uther sounded annoyed and Merlin was sure that he was going to be in a lot more pain tomorrow then he was today. He just hoped that he had enough ointment left.

"I'll have to tell my son that he has to punish you for every thing you do wrong. This can't continue. You made more mistakes today then a normal servant in a month."

Merlin thought back. He couldn't find his own mistakes. He thought that today had been perfect but obviously it wasn't.

"Arthur was late this morning to go hunting. His boots weren't properly cleaned. He was late for his training with the knights. You back talked at him when he ordered you to do something. He was late for dinner this evening and you forgot to provide him with the heated towel to clean his hands."

Uther went on. He looked like he got some fun out of this.

"I'm sure that you thought that today was perfect but it wasn't. It was a disaster. You'll have to do better. I regret ever appointing you to him. Even if you saved his live."

"I'm sorry, sire."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that you are. Now take your shirt of and go face the wall. You'll remember from yesterday."

"Yes, sire." Merlin stood up and removed his shirt. He was glad that he had managed to take the bandages of before he entered this room. It wouldn't do any good if the king knew that he could take away the pain from this.

When he was shackled to the wall again, Uther came to stand behind him.

"I did a good job yesterday, didn't I?"

"Y-yes, sire."

"I'll keep away from your back today." With that Uther walked over to his closet. Merlin was sure that he was going to get whipped again. And for once he was right.

The first hit came as a surprise. The back of his upper legs was targeted as was his ass. It would be very uncomfortable to sit the next day. Uther kept whipping him. There seemed to be no end to the pain Merlin could receive. And again he didn't know the blissful darkness of being unconscious.

Somehow it didn't surprise Merlin that he was raped again. He couldn't move. He really couldn't. His back and legs felt like being on fire. The pain shot up his spine again, every time the king would thrust.

This time, the guards had to carry him back to his room. Merlin didn't like it. The guards weren't gentle at all. His clothes felt rough against his open skin. He cried out when they dropped him on his bed.

Merlin wasn't sure that he could place those bandages again. It would hurt a lot to just move right now. And lying on his stomach seemed to be the only option now.

--------------------

Arthur was in shock. He had always known that his father was very strict for the servants. But this went too far. He had half a mind to just run in there and yell at him. The other half wanted to make him go after Merlin to make sure he was alright.

You see. Arthur has a secret. He's in love with his servant. If anyone finds out, Merlin probably will lose his head before the end of the day. So he kept his feelings for himself. He was sure that he would one day find the courage the tell Merlin how he felt about him.

The side that is in love with Merlin won. Arthur quickly got out of his hiding place. He made sure that the secret entrance to the double wall couldn't be seen and ran to Merlin's room.

When he entered Gaius quarters he didn't see the man. Merlin probably hadn't told anyone about this. It didn't surprise Arthur. Merlin was the man to suffer in silence.

When Arthur opened the door to Merlin's rooms he couldn't suppress a gasp. Merlin was just lying there on his stomach. And Arthur could see why. His entire backside was colored. It looked all really painful. What wasn't cut open by the whip was bruised. He couldn't believe that Merlin had managed to survive today if his back was that bad.

Merlin had looked at him shocked when he had gasped. His eyes right now where filled with pain and fear.

"Oh god, Merlin. Why didn't you tell?" Arthur asked.

"I-"

"Wait, now is not the time. Tell me how to treat this."

"T-take the ointment over th-there, put it on the wounds and then c-cover it up with ba-bandages. You c-can put on a thick layer of the ointment."

Arthur quickly treated Merlin. He couldn't help but feel how wonderful Merlin's skin felt under his fingers, even if it was cut and bruised.

"But what about-"Arthur trailed of.

"About what?" Merlin asked. "Ow that. Put some of the ointment there too." Before blushing and burying his face in his pillow.

"Inside?"

"Yeah" the muffled answer came.

Arthur was hard. He couldn't help it. He was touching Merlin's ass. He put a lot of ointment on his finger and pushed it past the bruised muscles. He could hear Merlin sigh in relief. Seems like it had hurt a lot more then Merlin had led on.

"Go to sleep Merlin, I'll still be here when you wake up."

It wasn't a comfortable night for Arthur. He slept, or tried too, in the chair next to Merlin's bed. He didn't want to leave him alone. Not in the state he was in.

He still couldn't believe that his father did that. Okay, his father had threatened to take the punishing of his servants in his own hands if he didn't do it. But he found it so cute every time Merlin made a mistake. It was fun to be around someone so clumsy but still happy and carefree.

Seems like he wasn't so carefree at all. Merlin could be a good servant when he wanted too. He had proven that today. But why didn't he then? Why did he keep acting like he didn't have to serve anyone? Wait, was that all he did? Act?

His feelings for Merlin had become deeper in the last hours. He had seen him at one of his most vulnerable moments.

--------------------

Merlin woke up just before sunrise. He had somehow turned on his side when he was sleeping. As long as he didn't move he would be fine. When his eyes had focused again he could see Arthur sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He couldn't suppress the blush that came up. Arthur had stayed? Why?

Then he saw his magic book lying on his bedside table. He really hoped that Arthur hadn't looked at it.

He would put it under his bed. That sounded like a good plan. Until he had to move, that is. When he reached out to grab the book he couldn't suppress a moan from the pain that shot trough his body.

Of course the little sound had managed to wake Arthur. Now his plan really wasn't going to work. He just hoped that Arthur wouldn't recognize it to be magical.

When Arthur had managed to understand where he was and why, he became all concerned about Merlin again.

"Merlin? Are you alright? Right, stupid question. Do you want me to change the bandages?"

"Yes please." Merlin turned himself on his stomach again. Giving Arthur access to his painful backside.

Arthur was surprisingly gentle. He softly pulled the bandages of Merlin. His hands where warm and gentle when they put on the ointment on his skin again. This time he didn't ask and he treated the rectum too. The ointment worked very well for this kind of stuff. Arthur's finger easily went past the bruised ring of muscles.

Merlin couldn't suppress a moan when Arthur's finger went over that sensitive little spot.

Arthur grinned. Maybe there was hope for him and Merlin. He kept brushing his finger over the knob he could feel. It didn't take long to have Merlin moaning and panting under him.

"Arthur, please." Merlin moaned

"Please what, Merlin?" Merlin groaned.

"Please, just…. Fuck me." He almost yelled the last part. He didn't really care if Arthur found out how he felt about him.

Arthur looked like he really wanted too, but something was stopping him.

"Merlin, I can't. Not that I don't want too, I really do, but you're still injured and I'll probably hurt you."

"The ointment…_gasp_.... numbs all the pain." Merlin managed to say before moaning again.

"Arthur, please."

This time Arthur didn't stop himself. Now that he was sure that he wouldn't hurt Merlin he took of his pants. His hard on already leaking. He put some extra ointment on his cock before slowly pushing into Merlin.

He couldn't suppress a moan himself. Merlin was so tight, so warm, so… so like heaven. He waited a little before he started to move. Slowly that is. He was still afraid to hurt Merlin, and he was afraid that he would come to fast if he thrusted faster or harder. So that's of course what Merlin asked for.

"Hmmm, Arthur… _pant_….faster…._moan_….harder"

Arthur obliged. He started pounding harder and faster. He was sure that he would come soon.

His hand sneaked around Merlin's body to surround Merlin's cock.

Merlin almost came from that. When Arthur started pumping him in time with his thrusts he saw stars and came.

That had to be the best morning fuck they both had ever had. Even if it was for both the first one.

Arthur lay beside Merlin. He reached out and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Hey Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?"

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. "I think that you have earned to call me Arthur, especially after what just happened."

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin said with a little smile

"That's better." Arthur smiled back at him. "Will you please tell me what happened? Not just the last two nights but starting from before that. From when you left your village. And don't lie about your magic."

Merlin looked shocked at that. A sad look crossed his face. Thinking about all of that made the suppressed tears come out. And he really didn't want to cry in front of Arthur.

Merlin nodded. He would tell Arthur.

"I didn't leave the village. I was kicked out" Merlin began. "They decided that I had to leave, I didn't fit in anymore."

"Why not?"

"They had found out about my magic, and about the fact I'm gay." Arthur looked very happy about that last fact. But Merlin went on. "My mother used her connections with Gaius to get me here. He would take me in as his apprentice. When I entered this city I could hear someone call my name. But there was no one there. I followed the voice and came in the caves under the castle. The dragon that lives there told me that you're my destiny. 'Merlin' he said, 'Arthur will be a great king one day, but you'll have to help him, protect him. You two, are the two sides of the same coin'. I saved your live that evening, earning myself the position of being your servant."

Arthur was listening closely. He didn't know that there was a dragon under the castle. Dragons where supposed to be extinct. Maybe he could get Merlin to introduce him.

"Gaius gave me a book so I could learn about my magic. It helped defeat all those magical creatures. The book is over there, by the way." He pointed to the book on the bedside table. "Two days ago, I was called to the king's rooms. I was curious to what he wanted from me. He told me that I wasn't a good servant and that he was going to correct that. He told me how I do have to act before he whipped me and raped me. I don't know how I got trough it. I think I focused on my feelings for you. I knew that you didn't want this. I do rather get punished by you, you know." Merlin suggested.

Arthur couldn't help but agree. It would be fun to punish Merlin. "Thank you, I know what happened last night because I saw it."

Merlin looked up sharply. How had Arthur managed to see that?

"I was in the wall if you're wondering. An old castle like this has double walls everywhere, spying holes and shortcuts behind tapestry's and the likes."

A comfortable silence fell between them. It only lasted a couple of minutes.

"I love you, Arthur. I always have and I'll always will."

"I love you too, Merlin." Arthur responded before kissing the wounded boy on his mouth. It soon developed in a tongue fighting for dominance. Arthur won in the end, but it didn't really matter to Merlin. He actually rater liked submitting to Arthur.

"And about punishing you, I can live with that." He grinned. "We just have to keep my father of our back. I'll teach you how you have to behave in public and when we are alone you can behave however you want. Deal?"

"Deal!"

--------------------

Merlin was glad when he finally was healed. Thanks to the ointment he didn't scar. He thanked every god he knew, and all that he didn't for that.

Today would be the first day that Arthur would explain him how a real servant has to behave. Merlin soon found out that there where a lot of rules to follow.

Whenever he did something wrong, Arthur would 'punish' him. At the end of the punishment he had always got more pleasure from it then pain.

--------------------

Uther never found anything to punish Merlin about anymore. It seemed like he had finally grasped how to be a good manservant.

--------------------

I hoped you liked it. I recently fell in love with the Merlin/Arthur pairing.

This little story got somehow stuck in my mind and to get it out I wrote it down.


End file.
